Trouble Then Love
by Rachel449
Summary: After a heart racing experience with a mysterious man Rachel is left with the fear of his return. What will happen when Rachel finally meets the man of her nightmares ? How will she react when she starts to feel a certain attraction towards this man ?


**Author's Note: This is my an idea I had on my phone so I apologise for errors and structure problems. I've always read fan fictions so I decided I might as well write one.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GLEE OR THE VAMPIRE DIARIES. ALL RIGHTS TO THEIR ORIGINAL OWNER.**

**Trouble Then Love...**

I felt his presence that night... In an instant I knew he was danger. I was telling myself to run but my legs were doing the opposite. He walked over to me with that playful grin and gently ran his fingers up and down my neck.

"Please don't kill me." I pleaded as he kissed upon my neck.

He went through expressions and even if I couldn't make out exact facial expressions it was if he was re thinking his actions. He smirked as he teasingly walked behind me and before I knew it... He was gone.

I awoke from the memories of Friday. Sweat dripped on my body and on my tangled bed sheets. My alarm began to play to "I Love It" and I tiredly hit it with my pillow.

"Rachel Honey it's time to get up for cheerleading." My aunt Maria cheerfully said as I pushed myself out of bed.

I slipped into the shower and I felt the heat I craved for. I quickly washed my hair before slipping my robe on and towel in my hair.

I dried myself quickly before I started my typical routine. I plugged in my hair dryer and combed my hair whilst drying. During this process I had my hair straightener warming up. I straightened my hair before tying it

up in a high pony tail.

"MARIA WHERE IS MY CHEERIOS UNIFORM?" I yelled as I searched in my wardrobe.

"Well I ironed it yesterday and hung it up. Maria sighed as she walked up the stairs.

"If I find it..." She mumbled before muttering Spanish under her breath.

Maria walked into my wardrobe before simply pushing a few dresses aside.

"Here it is Rachel. Now you're telling me you couldn't find it. She chuckled before kissing my cheek.

I grabbed my uniform as I slipped it on over my matching bra and undies.

I walked down the stairs where I felt little arms wrap around my legs.

"RACHIE." Holly screamed before bursting into giggles.

I picked her up and kissed her soft cheek. We walked to the kitchen island and I placed her next to me.

"Rachel I made you toast and coffee." Maria smiled as she prepared herself for work.

Maria was my aunt and worked at a primary school where she teaches the third grade. I moved in with Maria when I was 11. My parents had been on a vacation in Thailand where their drinks had been spiked. I have lived with Maria ever since and her daughter Holly.

"Bye Maria." I kissed her cheek and hugged her.

"Bye Holly." I cuddled her and she kissed my cheek.

I plugged my iPod in as I began to walk to school. I enjoyed walking to school... It gave me time to clear my head before I started my dramatic, soap opera life.

As I walked through the empty parking lot I felt the same presence around me... The same cologne... Instincts were telling me to run however the crazy side of me was telling me to discover the mysterious man. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I almost screamed.

"Gosh Santana don't do that to me." I playfully bumped Santana as we walked to the field.

"Sorry B." Santana chuckled softly.

We walked over to the field where practice began as usual. I couldn't stop my mind from replaying the scene.

"GET OFF YOUR LAZY ASSES GIRLS." Sue screamed as she shouted orders at newbies.

Through out the training Rachel had zoned out.

"HIT THE SHOWERS AND CLEAN OFF THAT DISAPPOINTMENT." Sue barked as she walked to her office.

The team groaned as they made their way to their Cheerios locker room. Rachel quickly washed off the sweat taking caution in not wetting her hair.

"Is it just me or was Sue nicer than usual ?" Santana questioned as she reapplied her make-up.

"I'd have to agree Santana. She was a lot softer to the newbies." Rachel noted as she pulled her hair up into a pony tail.

The two girls met up with Brittany and walked through the budding halls. It was there again that Rachel felt the same insecurity that made her skin crawl. She felt Santana nudging her as she turned to see what all the haste was about. There were two men with similarities. Both were well built and definitely good looking.

Rachel's instincts were to follow them however the bell was telling a different story.

Rachel was going to know more about these 2 guys even if it was the last thing she does.

**Author's Note: Like it or hate it? To be continued or not ? Any ideas will be great because I'll most likely be typing a basic structure plan I'll follow. Reviews and support make my day. This will be short chapters but frequent updates if I continue this.**


End file.
